daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kana Suzuki/Relationship
Library Club Tsugumi Shirasaki Shirasaki and Kana get along pretty well as Kana was the first person to willing join the Happy Project which elated Shirasaki who profusely thanked her for volunteering. Unlike the other members who refer to Kana by her nickname "Kanasuke" she addresses her by her real name Kana. In episode 3, she was amazed by Kana's cellphone and was jealous of Takamine asking for her email first as she wanted to do that. Like with the other girls in the club, Kana is romantically interested in Kyōtarō Kakei which was shown when both got jealous of his close relationship with Kodachi in episode 4. In episode 6, Kana helps Shirasaki with baking cookies which she shared with the club. In episode 7, after debating over the type of girl Kakei prefers Shirasaki asks him to go a date with her the other girls, shocking Kana. Kana was very jealous of Kakei kissing Shirasaki. She was also nervous when Kakei and Kodachi asked the reason for the date. Kana tried to shrug this off by talking to Shirasaki calling her "big sister" but saw the latter was too nervous to answer. In episode 8, she was very worried about Kana when she didn't come to school for a few days but was relieved and happy upon her return and better mood. Kyōtarō Kakei Kakei first meets Kana while she was working at her job as a waitress when he and Takamine were eating lunch while Takimine was joking with her, Kakei said she didn't have to humor him before she said likes making customers happy. He meets her again when she asks to join their club do to enjoying volunteer work and this kind of thing interests her. In episode 3, Kakei is one of the few club members to refer to her as "Kanaskue" and later helps her buy a new phone and tells her while its okay to joke she shouldn't overdo it. In episode 4, while helping him with his maid costume Kana and Kakei gaze into each other's eyes leading to both of them blushing. Later on, she gets jealous when Nagi Kodachi mentions spending time with Kakei in his room but happily celebrates his birthday with the other club members. She left with Takamine saying they should hang out again while remarking Kakei has more fun elsewhere, to Kakei's confusion. In episode 5, she is jealous of Kakei attempts to go after Kodachi while mention she visited him in his room. During episode 6, she attempts to eavesdrop on their conversation at the end of the episode. In episode 7, she and the other girls wonder about Kakei's type of girl and she thinks he may like a girl like her who likes joking around like him. She goes on a date with Kakei and the other girls. While on the date it is revealed that she has love for books and that she reads some of the books Kakei while she was at his room with others. She is also jealous when Kodachi visits to join them on the date and when he kisses Shirasaki. She is flustered when Kakei tells her he did it as he and Kodachi were curious about what she and the other girls were hiding and the reason for the date. In episode 8, he helps her with a play and blushes when he recites a line that sounded real. He expresses worry when she doesn't come to school and helps get her out of her depression when one of her plays is ruined and after she tells him of her sad past. He tells her he will by her side and hugs causing her to break down in tears of joy. At the end, while talking to Misono she gets surprised when she jokingly tells her that she might take Kakei for herself. In episode 11, she along with Misono believe Kakei is leaving their club to join the student council and try to use their feminine charms to prevent him from leaving only to fail and Kakei having to inform them he isn't leaving which relieves them. In episode 12, she confides into Kakei about her joy when people laugh at her play and frantically tries to say what they are doing after Misono spots her with Kakei. She also requests a reward when Misono starts flirting with him while asking for a reward after the festival. She jealously stares at Kakei and Tamamo when she flirts with him after sending her and misono away. At the end of the episode, she and the rest of club go to Kakei's house to hang out. Tamamo Sakuraba In episode 4, when Kana arrived at the club and was given the nickname "Kanaskue" by Takamine, Tamamo was one of the few to call her that name. Later she consoles her when the latter was feeling down about her body compared to Nagi Kodachi's more developed figure. The two have been showed to share affection for Kakei as they were both very jealous of the supposed relationship between Kakei and Kodachi. This is shown again in episode 5 where they both commented on how Kakei's being with Kodachi again. In episode 6, they attempted to eavesdrop on Kakei and Kodachi's conversation but were unable to hear the details. In episode 7, Tamamo, Kana and the other girls debate over Kakei preference. In episode 8, Tamamo performs in one of Kana's plays before a mishap occurs and Tamamo's bikini top falls off and lands in Kakei's hands causing her and misono to kick him. Later Kana was feeling down and says she couldn't face Tamamo after putting her through that embarrassment. In episode 12, Tamamo spots Kana and Misono flirting with Kakei and angrily sends them away causing the scared duo to leave. Tamamo soon flirts with him after sending them away while Kana and Misono are shown spying on them. An embarrassed Tamamo and Kakei are alerted of this, Tamamo tells them to go away. Ikkei Takamine Kana and Takamine met in the first episode where Kana takes his and Kakei's order while working as a waitress. Takamine asks her to give a big smile with his order and she does so while telling a unamused Kakei that it was her job to make the customers happy. In episode 2, Kana joins the Library Club and becomes formally acquainted with the other club members. In episode 3, Takamine and Kana both imitate the animals on the pillow Shirasaki made for them as well as attempting to get Tamamo to join in. In episode 4, Kana is given the nickname "Kanaskue" by him which she truly likes immediately. While hanging out she and the other girls become jealous of Kakei's close relationship with Nagi Kodachi. Kana clings to Takamine saying they hang out again and leaves with him as while saying Kakei has more fun at home. Senri Misono Kana and Misono have close relationship as they are both first year students who joined the Library Club. In episode 3, though they were not introduced Kana had heard of Misono's reputation as the song princess and helps with tending to the sick Misono. In episode 4,they formally meet when Misono comes to Applio to help pass out flyers with the other club members and offers to show her the club cat Giza. While hanging out, Kana was distraught at the more well endowed female characters and when Shirasaki fails to cheer her up; Misono remarks on her words failing. Kana then goes to Misono happy they are the same (in chest size) as Misono states they aren't the same while kana states since they are both first years they should be friends. Both were shown to have romantic feelings for Kyōtarō Kakei, as they listened carefully when Tamamo noted on the pair's close relationship and both were jealous after hearing the details. In episode 5, when Kana noted on Misono liking Giza, she stated it almost broke up their duo causing Misono to take note of Kana's nickname "Kanasuke". Kana soon calls Misono her first name as she explains they are a duo but Misono dejects this Kana sadly notes on how they broke up already. Misono playfully laughs at Kana's reaction while saying her first name as Kana happily embraces her and excitedly asks her to say it again. They were both jealous when Kakei ran after Kodachi while mentioning a previous night before telling this to the other members (Shirasaki and Tamamo being jealous as well. In episode 6, they are both worried over the safety of their club when the staff complains about their activities. They are jealous when Kakei spends time with Kodachi again. At the end of the episode, they are seen holding each others hands once they learn their club is safe and both are seen trying to eavesdrop on Kakei and Kodachi's conversation. In episode 7, they go on a date with Kakei and the other girls. Both were jealous of Kakei kissing Shirasaki and were flustered when he and Kodachi reveal it was a way to find out the reason for the date. In episode 8, after seeing them close at the beach Misono later questioned Kana if she liked Kakei and laughed at the latters reaction. She also told a dejected Kana she liked her as Kana excitedly hugged her. Misono was worried about Kana when she stopped showing up to school for days. When she comes back to school Misono jokingly tells her that she might take Kakei for herself leaving Kana flustered. In episode 9, Kana expresses worry for Misono especially when Kakei explains she has stopped singing. When Misono arrives, she asks if she is alright as Misono answers positively. In episode 10, they are shown hanging out at Misono's house for a movie night and Kana quickly changes a channel when she sees it has a musical on it. In episode 11, she along with Kana believe Kakei is leaving their club and try to use their feminine charms to prevent him only to fail and Kakei informing them he isn't leaving. In episode 12, she spots Kakei with Kana asking what they are doing before flirting with him asking for a reward after the festival causing Kana to ask the same. They both jealously stare at Kakei and Tamamo when she flirts with him after sending them away. Category:Relationships